vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Search engine optimization
So this wiki was created on 10-June-2009. In an email to Wikia staff on 12-August-2009 I happened to make a note of the following google search results. (Wikia wanted to change the primary domain name from '''vsk'.wikia.com to virtualskipper.wikia.com'' - I pushed back.) As far as search results go, within just 60 days of creating this wiki the first link to vsk.wikia.com appears on the following page of google search results depending on which keyword is used: *page 4 - "virtualskipper" *page 12 - "vsk" *page 23 - "Virtual Skipper" That result comes without having invested any effort to promote the wiki. (As you know I've been somewhat focussed on learning SMW/SF.) Once I've ironed out the last few wrinkles in uploading and licensing of boat models, skins and tracks and can shift to a promotion focus then I reckon the traffic will increase to a point where a google search for any one of the above keywords will return vsk.wikia.com on page 1 of the results. i.e. just as prominently as it currently hits * www.vsk-aus.com * www.vsk-usa.com * www.virtualskipper-game.com * www.sailability.org (This was set up only this year and is an associate so I expect they'll be able to give me some tips on how to improve the Google search result based on their recent experience.) In an idle moment I repeated that Google search for the three keywords above and here is how this wiki has progressed as of 18-Nov-2009: *page 2 - "virtualskipper" up by 2 *page 19 - "vsk" down by 7 *page 18 - "Virtual Skipper" up by 5 *page 16 - "ISAF rules" first data point *page 6 - "vsk5" first data point How you might help Now if you visit this site regularly then consider a google search using one of the keywords above, skip to the approximate page mentioned above and click on the link to get to this wiki. The extra clicks you invest to get here will help this wiki increase in relevance at google's search engine database. Over time we ought to see vsk.wikia.com appear on page one when googling for any of the above keywords. In another six months I'll repeat this test to see what progress has been made. -- najevi 15:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Happy Anniversary Wiki Tomorrow will be the first anniversary for this wiki. 188 pages of content and 205 uploaded files have been contributed to the wiki in the course of 4,599 edits made in this first year. Whilst contributions have wained in the last 6 months this wiki does appear to be attracting a steady stream of readers. According to this data at QUANTCAST traffic to this wiki amounts to between 20 and 40 visitors per day with the majority being from non-US locations. Google now displays a "Searches related to" list at the bottom of each page of search results and a link to this "Virtual Skipper wiki" invariably appears on one of the first few pages of one of those related searches. Thanks go to those VSK fan sites that have added a link to vsk.wikia.com at your web site because Google's ranking of a web site is positively influenced by the number of sites that include a link to the target web site. -- najevi 00:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC)